


Sweet Punishment

by reddish



Series: The Zevrina Chronicles [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kink, Pegging, bondage play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddish/pseuds/reddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erina got a toy to share with Zevran!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Punishment

Zevran’s wrists strained against the ropes that held him to the ground, but the groan that slipped through his teeth belied his struggle. The skin of his bronze chest was flushed with blood summoned to the surface.

 “Too much?” Erina asked coyly. Her fingers gently ran through the tails of the short whip she wielded.

“You are a wicked woman,” Zevran panted through a fierce grin.

“Truly?”

Erina sank to her knees, legs astride his belly. One hand roamed to his right nipple, tweaking it between her thumb and forefinger. As a hiss escaped him, Zevran’s back arched off the ground and lifted her with him momentarily. Her fingers skated down his sensitive chest, leaving small trails where her nails combed over his skin with light, taunting pressure which ended at his pelvis. A whimper passed through Zevran’s lips, his body straining for attention.

“Perhaps ‘wicked’ is too kind,” he corrected himself.

“Should I make it up to you?” Erina asked, dragging the tails of the whip down his chest. “Quit torturing you so?”

“Oh, please never do.”

“Perhaps a change of pace would do, though?”

Zevran quirked a skeptical eyebrow, but his grin gave away his excitement. “What do you have in store for me, then?”

“Close your eyes,” Erina commanded.

“You kill me with anticipation, woman!” Zevran complained as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the ground.

Erina dug through some bags of hers to find the components of the treasure she had found in the back room of Wonders of Thedas. Slipping her legs through two sets of straps and tightening the belts around her thighs, Erina had a patch of fabric resting at her pubis, with a small protrusion of ribbed, lacquered leather pressing against her sensitive flesh.

The second component of her prize was a firm, phallic-shaped implement of smoothly carved bone, with a round base that was wider than the shaft. It was roughly 10 centimeters in length, and of a satisfying, non-threatening girth. The bone slipped through a belted hole in the front of the harness Erina wore, and was fastened and tightened at the base to hold it in place.

The weight of it was interesting. She had tried it on the day before (and tried it in), but this experience was still very new. Certainly this was not what having an erection felt like, but she could see why men might strut around all day if it were.

“I grow restless,” Zevran sing-songed.

Erina grabbed her whip, giving him three quick lashes across his chest and thighs. He shouted in surprise more than pain, which resolved into a pleasant drone of enjoyment. 

“Shush,” she hissed at him. “You’ll ruin the surprise.”

Erina knelt beside Zevran and untied the ends of his ropes from the stakes that held him fast to the ground. She then stood – having a large enough tent in which to maneuver was one of the few perks of being an elf or a dwarf in human country – in front of where Zevran lay.

“On your knees,” she ordered.

“Might I open my eyes?”

“No.”

“You are harsh mistress,” Zevran pouted.

“Shut up and get on your knees,” she said, patience dwindling.

Zevran obeyed and drew himself up from the ground. He fell to his knees in front of her, his head bowed so that his hair hung in his face.

“Chin up,” she commanded.

Zevran raised his head, a smirk on his cheeky face. His eyes remained closed.

“Open your eyes, and your mouth.”

As he obeyed, she witnessed his golden eyes grow wide with surprise and excitement. It made her break from her hyper-dominant stance.

“You… where did you find such a lovely device?”

Erina ran her hand through Zevran’s silky hair slowly. “Let’s say it’s a present. Do you like it?”

“That depends.” Zevran grinned up at her. “What do you intend to do with it?”

Erina rolled her eyes. “Shut up and suck it, Zevran.”

A glimmer shined in his eyes a moment before his hands gripped Erina’s thighs for support, leaning in to enthusiastically lick the head and length of the dildo. The pressure of his mouth and lips on the device pressed the harness into Erina, stimulating her. The entire experience excited her more than she anticipated it would. Despite lacking the physical connection to the strap-on, the sight of Zevran’s mouth closing around the head of it sent tingles of sensation into her core.

Erina flexed the fingers embedded in Zevran’s hair, getting a grip that was firm but not intended to be painful. Zevran groaned, bobbing his head against her slowly. Once she detected his rhythm, she eased her hips forward with his insertion, and back with his release. The undulating pressure kept rubbing the leather into her, making Erina’s focus drift every other second.

“Zevran,” she grunted.

“Mmph?” Zevran replied with his eyebrows and a grunt, not pausing his efforts.

“Do you like being penetrated?”

Zevran’s mouth stopped bobbing and withdrew from the phallus entirely. Erina released her grip on his hair, and returned to stroking it slowly, trying to watch his expression for clues. She was unsure whether he’d be offended by the question, since this was all atypical for their engagements.

The assassin leaned into her touch, his eyes locked onto hers. “You are offering…?”

Erina grinned, her hand cupping Zevran’s chin. “Do you think I would ask and then deny you? Surely you don’t think I’m that cruel.”

Zevran stood, sliding his hands up Erina’s body as he did so. “I would never think you cruel, my sweet. I simply wonder why it is that you make such an offer.”

“Zevran Aranai, you appear to be looking a gifthorse in the mouth.”

“I … do not understand the expression. I was _taking_ a fake penis in the mouth, but there were no horses present.”

Erina sighed. “I mean, why are you asking questions when you could just be having sex instead? It’s not like you.”

He shrugged. “I am curious about your new behaviors. I find it interesting. And very sexy, do not misunderstand. I am very excited to try this new toy, and we will should _you_ still wish to, but we have plenty of time, no?”

Anger and frustration stirred below the surface in Erina, but she took a second to sort them out. It was foolishness to think there was no reason for her purchase, but she felt utterly exposed and vulnerable if she had to, you know, talk about it. But things were changing between them. Things were changing for her. Since the results were positive so far, she knew she had to keep being brave.

Erina’s voice was slightly louder than a mumble. “I feel like… what we do – what we’ve been doing has been more focused on me than it is on you. When I found this I,” she sighed, “I thought of you. And how you might enjoy it. Because, well. I guess I care about you.”

Zevran’s smile lacked all airs of facetiousness. He tucked a strand of red hair behind her pointed ear. “I think of you, too. Thank you, Erina.”

Erina glared up at him, but she felt heat in her cheeks giving away her true discomfort. “Zevran, I’m not good at this kind of thing.”

Her partner laughed quietly, pulling her close to his chest. The strap-on bounced awkwardly against his legs, causing him to laugh deeper into the crook of her neck.

“Sorry,” Erina mumbled.

“Darling, that is hardly the first penis in my life to complicate an embrace.”

Erina laughed and buried her face in his chest. He smelled like sweat, leather, and an earth-scented ointment that he used on his skin to keep it soft. No matter where they settled, that smell made her feel like she was home.

“This is… new,” Zevran acknowledged, pausing to kiss her soft, sensitive neck. “But this year has been the best of my entire life. You continually surprise me.”

“And you surprise me,” Erina agreed, gliding her hands up and down his back slowly. “But I was never a big fan of surprises.”

“No? I always learned to expect them.”

“…that doesn’t make any sense. You can’t expect a surprise.”

“You learn to expect that things will never go as you expected,” Zevran corrected, nipping at her neck with blunt teeth. “It’s staying on a single journey that I am not used to.”

Erina swatted his ass in response. “Good boys don’t bite.”

“I never claimed to be good,” Zevran whispered into her ear.

“I am so hard right now,” Erina whispered back playfully.

“At last, something we share in common,” he laughed.

“Do you wanna…?” Erina took a step back, gesturing for Zevran to get on the ground again.

“Absolutely,” he beamed. “But have you done this before?”

“Uh. No. I was hoping you’d, um, help walk me through it. I don’t want to hurt you, whips aside.”

“I am pleased to do so. It is in my best interest, after all. But we will start slow, yes? It has been… some time, for me.”

Erina nodded. “Just tell me what you want me to do. Think of it as a role-switch.”

“Though you are still on top of me, I see.”

“Well, some things just aren’t meant to change, Zevran.”

As Zevran lowered himself to the ground, he smirked up at her. “I would have it no other way.”

Erina came to her knees beside him. “You’re a glutton for punishment.”

“I am yours,” Zevran said firmly. “Punishment has been a constant presence in my life, but yours is the sweetest I have yet to experience.”

Erina felt a pull to say… something, but the words did not come to her. They simply weren’t there. Not yet. Instead of speaking, both hands gripped the sides of his angled face and she pressed her lips to his. Zevran’s lips moved against hers, awakening to her desire. They tasted each other, a communication they both understood better than words.

After a moment, Erina pulled away breathlessly. “You know I’ll never give you more than you can handle, right?”

Zevran laughed. “You are _always_ more than I can handle, and more than I deserve.”

Erina rolled her eyes. “Okay, moment’s over. Get on all fours.”


End file.
